Okay
by niaht
Summary: JackKate Oneshot. May be slightly confusing, but it's supposed to, lol. Sawyer has an appearance.... please R&R!


Hey, this is a Jack/Kate (of course) one shot. Don't worry, it's supposed to be kinda confusing :D This fic is dedicated to Nid, my awesome friend, who always makes me feel better about writing :D :D You rock, Nid! Title: Okay (Crap, I know. But hopefully the fic is much better.) Rating: PG, I guess, for the TINIEST bit of language ;) Disclaimer: So sad, but unfortunately my name doesn't start with JJ and end with Abrams, so... I odn't own anything. :( Lol. Enjoy, and please review! ----------- 

The beach was dark and empty, so there was no one to see when he carefully padded across the sand to where she lay, uncovered in the hot night air.

He lay down quietly behind her and skimmed his fingertips along her bare arm. She stirred. He kissed her shoulder lightly, blowing gently on her skin, making tiny goose bumps appear. She made a small noise and turned around to face him.

"Sorry -

"I wasn't asleep." She murmured. "I was waiting for you." She kissed him slowly and softly on the lips. He swallowed.

"You coulda come over to me." He said quietly.

"No, Aaron's crib is right next to you. Imagine if I woke him up!"

He smiled slightly and kissed her again, then sighed.

"I wish… I wish it wasn't like this." He told her, gently stroking her hair. "Meeting in the jungle, the middle of the night… I wish we weren't always hiding."

She raised her hands to his face, softly tracing his lips perfectly in the dark.

"Baby, you know why we're staying secretive about this… I thought we discussed it…"

"Yeah, we did." He sighed again. "We did. I know."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, pulling her body closer to his. He wrapped her in his arms and she snuggled down into him, burying her face under his chin.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He said back, slowly drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But not everyone had been asleep. One other person had been awake, and lying not so far away from the couple. She smiled, hearing the slightly muffled conversation, then curled up closer to her own husband's sleeping form, sleeping peacefully now she knew all was how it should be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunlight touched them. He quickly looked around as best her could with Kate on top of him, hoping he was the first awake. Usually he went back to his own spot in the night, so as to be sure no one would find out. He slowly pushed Kate's body off his chest and re-positioned her next to him. He carefully sat up and turned around.

"Sleep well, doc?"

Jack froze. _Shit._

"Um… uh - well -

Sawyer gave a short laugh, poking at the fire in front of him with a stick.

"You don't have ta explain nuthin', chief."

Jack stared at him warily, not really knowing what to do or say next. He fell back onto his knees and glanced at Kate, then moved closer to Sawyer.

"Look, Sawyer, I, uh -

"I meant it. You don't need ta say anythin'"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his closely shorn hair, looking briefly out across the ocean.

"Um, well… I know it'll probably be hard for you, but do you think you could keep this… to yourself?" he asked.

Sawyer glanced at him, then Kate's sleeping form, then back to the fire. He didn't answer, but Jack was pretty sure that Sawyer didn't want anyone to know he wasn't able to get the girl, anyway. Jack smiled.

"So, Sawyer… what're you doing up this early?"

Sawyer paused. "Couldn't sleep." He said ironically, looking almost imperceptibly towards Kate. Jack rubbed his forehead. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, if you -

Jack was cut off by Kate stirring and looking over at them. She looked surprised to see Jack and Sawyer, of all people, sitting together. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, both men's eyes silently following her every move. She slowly came and sat on the other side of the fire.

"Hey…" she said softly. "Did you guys… um… did you sleep okay?"

"Cut the act, Freckles. I know exactly how you two slept." Sawyer said, nodding towards Jack.

Kate looked at Jack, shocked. Her look said it all. _You told him!_

Jack shot her a look back. _Of course not!_

"He…um… figured it out." Jack said softly.

"I didn't _figure it out_, Doc. I _saw_ you two getting' cuddly this mornin'"

Kate blushed a deep shade of red. "I - um -

Sawyer laughed. "Save it, sweetcheeks." He pushed himself up and turned away.

Kate and Jack looked at each other.

"I asked him to keep it to himself." Jack said softly. Kate nodded.

"Do you think he will?"

Jack laughed. "Not a chance."

Kate laughed for a second, then they both fell silent. Jack stared into the fire, and Kate watched him, almost in awe. She shuffled around to him and leaned against his side. He jumped slightly, then put his arm gently across her back, looping her slender waist. She leaned in closer to him.

"Jack… I wish everything wasn't so hard."

"I know, Katie. I know." He said, stroking her hair.

There was a pause.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me… it'll be okay."

Jack tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, then kissed her gently on the lips, then her forehead.

"It'll be okay." He said, his voice holding all the conviction in the world. "It'll all be okay."


End file.
